


Kiss Meme Fills

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Scraps [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gen, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had these on the blog for a while, but I thought I may as well gather them up in one place where they're easier to get to. Mostly sfw but rated Teen to be safe, set throughout the events of the game and beyond.<br/>http://a-mahariels-travels.tumblr.com/search/kiss+meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Meme Fills

**1: Hot, Steamy kiss**

Theron decided that he liked baths. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the otherwise unknown luxury of hot water, or because he knew he wouldn’t be able to have them forever.

He leant back against one end of the bath with a content sigh, fully aware that he was basking in the heat like a cat. The Dalish elf frowned slightly when Zevran brought attention to it anyway, opening his eyes to look at the smirking, full dressed blond perched on the edge of the tub.

"You seem proud of yourself." Theron commented. "Would that be because you have the honour of being the one to introduce me to hot baths?" He grinned.

"Perhaps." The Antivan shrugged evasively, making a point to look the rest of Theron’s body over. "Or perhaps it is because I can stare at you luridly?"

The ranger snorted, and sat up; water ran down his back, and despite the steam that warmed the room cold air still found it’s way to his damp skin.

"You’d do more than stare at me luridly if you could." He pointed out dryly, leaning against the side of the tub Zevran was sitting on, folding his arms lazily.

"Do I need to remind you already of some of the things we have done in this very room? That very bath?" Zevran smiled wickedly when he saw a flush rise to the black-haired elf’s cheeks that wasn’t caused by the hot water.

"You’re a bad influence." Theron shot back, even as he leaned up to tug at the Antivan’s shoulder, make Zevran kneel beside the tub and so be at his level.

"Excellent." The blond purred, leaning forwards to kiss Theron languidly, tilting his head for a better angle as he felt the ranger’s warm, damp hands sneak up into his otherwise dry hair, dripping water onto his shirt. He didn’t mind at all.

 

**7: Romantic Kiss**

The fire had burned low, but neither of them felt the need to toss more wood onto the fire. They’d spent the night talking softly, Zevran for once showing consideration for the rest of their sleeping party members by not talking at normal volume.

Now, in the flickering orange light Theron and Zevran sat quietly, conversation trailing to a halt as their watch grew near to ending. Morrigan would be over soon to start hers.

"You know, for normal couples sitting by an open fire and talking into the early hours of the morning is considered highly romantic." Zevran commented at length, stretching leisurely towards the warmth of the glowing fire. Theron smirked.

"We’re not exactly a normal couple. At least, I can’t imagine that normal couples spend their days on the road fighting darkspawn at every corner." The ranger pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm, perhaps not. So you don’t find this romantic?" The blond answered teasingly.

"What if I don’t?" Theron asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge at the elf sitting beside him. Zevran looked over at him thoughtfully, before reaching to gently turn the ranger’s head. Theron smiled, and obligingly edged closer so their lips met.

The kiss was almost as relaxed as they were, slow and languid in the warmth radiating from the small flames and embers beside them. Theron tilting his head slightly to find a better angle, eyes just starting to close as he felt Zevran’s hands move from his cheeks to the back of his head.

The sound of Morrigan clearing her throat pointedly had the two pulling away quickly, mood shattered. Theron ducked his head guiltily, always the shy one, and Zevran sighed in disappointment at the witch, who ignored them in favour of tossing fuel onto the fire.

“ _Braska,_ it seems we cannot have a private moment of romance by the fire anymore. What is the world coming to?” The Antivan tutted in mocking disapproval, but followed Theron gladly into their tent to see if they could resume the rudely interrupted atmosphere before they fell asleep.

 

**8: Eyelid Kiss**

Zevran stretched carefully as he woke up, blinking in the warm morning light. He automatically looked down beside him and smiled when he saw that Theron was still asleep, expression completely unguarded.

The Antivan carefully extracted himself from the bedroll and left the tent; he was still getting used to the fact it was now just the two of them, and that he was finally back in Antiva. He’d missed the feeling of the sun on his back.

When he returned to the tent a few minutes later, the ranger was still asleep. Zevran stretched out gingerly under the covers, not wanting to wake the other elf up when he was having a peaceful sleep for once. Instead, he lay on his side, head propped up on one hand as he waited patiently, watching the Dalish elf.

Theron looked so peaceful in his sleep, Zevran had already decided long ago, as sentimental as it was. The Antivan smirked to himself at the idea. Here he was, watching the ranger sleep on like a fool in love.

The blond resisted the urge to laugh at himself in the morning quiet of the tent, and instead leaned forwards slightly so he was looking down at the other elf. Zevran studied the ranger briefly, and then leaned down to gently kiss the slightly creased skin just beside Theron’s eyelid.

He withdrew a second later, and then settled on the slightly more annoying but far more effective method of awakening by prodding the ranger’s shoulder repeatedly until Theron woke, grinning to himself mischievously.

 

**10: Neck Kiss**

By now, Zevran is learning just what Theron likes, priding himself on the positive reactions his words and touches bring. The ranger is an eager student once they are alone together, and Zevran views it a good thing he himself is a willing teacher.

He pulls out of the latest kiss so they can both catch their breath, and runs his lips along the curve of the ranger’s jaw up to the skin just beneath his ear. Rather than carry on, he lowers his head and slowly moves his lips downwards until Theron takes the hint and tilts his head back and slightly to the side.

Zevran smiles to himself at the exposed throat, and the trust behind the action - or, the unspoken permission he’s been granted. One of his hands runs over the other elf’s braids, gently moving them out of the way. His lips pause over the ranger’s pulse point, skin warm and fluttering almost imperceptibly. His tongue flicks out, tasting sweat from a day spent walking ceaselessly, and Theron stifles a gasp. With that, the Antivan lifts his head up slightly.

Deliberately, he breathes out slowly through his mouth, hot breath ghosting over the other elf’s skin and cooling quickly enough to send a shiver of longing through the Dalish elf.

The blond returns his lips to the curve of Theron’s neck with just the hint of teeth suggesting what he will do later, deciding the least he could do is oblige and sate the ranger’s longing.

 

**11: Collarbone Kiss**

It was the hand that ran through his hair that encouraged him. Theron smiled at the Antivan lying watching him, and then his lips followed the curve of Zevran’s jaw to his neck, mimicking what the blond always did to him.

The ranger took a careful breath in, and began to press gentle kisses to Zevran’s collarbone, following both the curves of bone underneath warm golden skin, as well as the intricate lines of tattoos that decorated it. 

Zevran nodded again, lifting his head up slightly to watch Theron.

"You don’t have to be so gentle, you know." He said, making the other elf pause.

"You don’t need to, either." Theron answered. Zevran blinked, but then nodded in acknowledgement. He had a point.

The Dalish elf lowered his head and resumed kissing, this time beginning to lightly nip or use his tongue as he saw fit, something that made Zevran smile to himself. Theron was growing bolder, very gradually, no doubt as he grew more comfortable around both Zevran and the idea of sex and foreplay. It was oddly endearing, the Antivan found, for all that he liked bed partners with similar experience to himself.

The atmosphere in the tent was quiet with the night, and almost lazy. There was little need to rush things, and if it became too late and they grew too tired to keep going, they could continue another night. 

Eventually, Theron lifted his head up to examine the marks he’d left, faint against the blond’s skin in the dim light of the tent, and Zevran smiled as he drew the ranger’s head back towards his for a more passionate kiss.

 

**13: Stomach Kiss**

Zevran frowned and opened his eyes when he felt a kiss… Not quite where he expected. He looked down at the ranger stretched out between his legs, and raised an eyebrow when Theron kissed him on the stomach again.

“ _Mi amor_ , I hate to interrupt, but you seem to have stopped too soon.” He pointed out, and the other elf looked up at him. Theron smirked, and then continued to kiss the Antivan’s taut, bare stomach.

"I don’t think I have." Was the mildly frustrating response. So this was how Theron wanted to lead the night? Zevran huffed, but lay back on the furs obligingly. Perhaps if he played along, the ranger would stop teasing him?

The blond tried his best not to squirm at the feather-light kisses the black-haired elf was pressing to his sides as he followed curling tattoos, knowing no good would come of it if Theron noticed. However, notice Theron did, very quickly. Damned hunters.

He stopped again, and lifted his head up to look Zevran in the eye, a dangerously amused look on his face. He opened his mouth.

"No. I’m not." Zevran insisted firmly, far too quickly, and Theron grinned at him.

"I don’t believe it." The ranger answered slowly, giving the blond’s sides a thoughtful look Zevran dreaded. "You’re-"

"No."

"-Ticklish." Theron finished his sentence firmly, arching an eyebrow in challenge. Zevran knew he was doomed for the rest of the night.

 

**15: Kiss in the Rain**

The torrential rain made packing up camp seem highly unlikely. It had rained for half of the night on and off, and what remained of the fire was a stack of half-burnt and sodden wood. Even the waterproofed canvas tents were threatening to start dripping, but there was little shelter to be had anywhere else.

Of course, Theron and Zevran had been caught outside when the latest spell of rain had relented for long enough for them to go out and, a little amusingly, fill the camp’s waterskins.

Theron didn’t mind the cold rain; he was used to it, and knew now they were getting drenched there was little to gain from complaining. Zevran sighed, but followed the ranger’s cue and kept quiet, even as his hair was quickly plastered to his scalp and threatening to make him shiver as they walked back.

"Our things will dry out once we’re back in the tent." Theron offered in consolation, glancing over at the blond as water dripped off the end of his nose and his braids.

"I will have to reapply poisons to half of my blades. Expensive poisons." The Antivan grumbled, before he registered what Theron had said. He brightened considerably, and grinned at the ranger. "That is true." He added, already looking forward to the idea of not being able to wear their armour for a while and also be confined to the tent until the rain let up…

"Perhaps I shouldn’t have said anything." The Dalish elf teased, and he slowed to a halt. Zevran walked on a step before he turned to the other elf, frowning in confusion. Theron reached his free hand out and grabbed Zevran’s wrist, pulling him close and wasting no time in kissing the Antivan quickly.

The ranger began to pull away, but Zevran gently pulled him back, finding a better way to ignore the icy water sheeting down around them as their lips met again, damp, cool and slick from the ceaseless rain. The blond decided that for something like this, it was worth getting soaked to the bone.

 

**16: Upside-Down Kiss**

Zevran really should have expected this one way or another. The camp was broken at last, the others readying themselves to move on… And Theron had vanished again, unsurprisingly. The Antivan tried not to grumble to himself as he wandered around the trees close to where the camp had been, hoping he could drag the ranger back with minimal fuss.

He started when Theron suddenly popped up out of seemingly nowhere in front of him. On a second quick inspection ‘nowhere’ turned out to be hanging upside down from a tree that overhung Zevran’s path by his legs.

"Oh. Hey." Theron smirked, as if he hadn’t expected to see Zevran right in front of him.

"Do I have to bribe you to get you to come down, by any chance? I left my coinpurse in my pack, sadly." Zevran sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he adjusted to the sight of Theron’s upside down face, his braids hanging in the air.

Theron shrugged, biting his lip to hide a mischievous grin. The Dalish really weren’t the best at subtlety.

"Perhaps." He admitted, wasting no time in pulling the blond forwards into a firm but quick kiss, hands tangling in his fine hair for a second and encouraging Zevran to tilt his head up slightly so their lips could meet properly.

"Exactly how long have you been planning that?" The former Crow asked dryly as he watched Theron hoist himself back up into a sitting position on the branch, grab his weapons and drop gracefully to the floor. The only answer was a chuckle as the ranger led the way back to the others.

 

**19: Forceful Kiss**

The rush of battle left them both wide-eyed and breathless in the aftermath of success. Defending themselves had become so much harder now it was just the two of them travelling the roads, which were only slightly less dangerous than the ones in Ferelden.

Zevran quickly sheathed his daggers as Theron shouldered his bow, both of them stepping towards each other. The thrill of the fight ran through them, the simple wonder of being alive throwing sparks between them. Words didn’t matter, rarely mattered, as their lips met with something approaching violence, raw and forceful passion. 

They stood close together on the dusty road under the scorching Antivan sun, fingers running through hair and gripping at armour, bodies pressed together. They were covered in the blood of dead and dying men as well as their own, but they were  _alive_. 

The kiss was like fire, unstoppable and all-consuming until it ran out of air. Theron pulled away first, one corner of his lip twitching up as he listened to Zevran’s heavy breathing, so like his own.

"Getting old, Zevran?" He teased as he backed away to begin salvaging his arrows, wiping at a bleeding cut to his cheek from a barely-dodged sword blade. His knuckles were raw and red from where he’d punched his attacker in the face, caused him to stumble back onto Zevran’s waiting blades.

Behind him, the former Crow chuckled as he licked his dry lips, as if he was savouring the memory of the kiss for when they stopped for the night.

 

**20: Any of the Above - > 14: Kiss Along the Hips**

The tent was quiet, although with any luck it wouldn’t remain that way for long when Zevran was involved. 

Theron did his best not to shiver as he felt the Antivan’s lips roaming gradually lower and lower over his body, from his neck to his stomach and now at his hips. He tilted his head back against the furs, letting out a pleased sigh as Zevran’s lips traced the curves of his hipbones. 

Each brush was teasingly light as it moved down to more sensitive skin before pulling away to start again. The ranger knew it was deliberate, and in fact welcomed the slower pace, the longer burn.

His hands twitched as he tightened his grip on the fur beneath them, and Zevran let out a soft chuckle Theron could feel as much as he could hear; the staccato rush of air on his skin that cooled rapidly in the winter air. 

The Dalish elf swallowed, trying not to give in already despite how eager Zevran had made him. 

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked instead, making the blond lazily stretched out between his legs pause and look up.

"You certainly seem to be." Zevran answered casually, with a flash of teeth in his smirk. Theron nodded in agreement, moving to prop himself up on his elbows so he could watch properly as the blond continued the lazy paths of kisses along his hips.

"How couldn’t I be?" The black-haired elf questioned, raising an eyebrow even as he took a steady breath in. Zevran and his tongue… Talking could definitely wait, he decided as he watched in anticipation.

 

_21: Then there’s tongue_

Theron was reasonably sure Zevran did it just to hear Morrigan’s faint noise of disgust. Or perhaps his own look of surprise when he pulled away. Either way, Zevran smirked to himself, and Morrigan kept walking past the campfire back to her nicely remote shelter, disappearing as rapidly as she’d appeared.

"Shall we try that again without a less than eager audience?" The blond suggested wryly, edging closer to the ranger so their shoulders were touching.

"Is this your way of livening up dull watches?" Theron replied, glancing at the fire before he gave in and nodded. If he was reluctant, Zevran would teasingly prod until he got an answer one way other the other.

The Antivan grinned widely, and leaned in to kiss the other elf. It was slow and careful at first, giving Theron time to pull away if he changed his mind. Gradually, the intensity of the kiss increased, and then Zevran parted his lips just enough to run the tip of his tongue along Theron’s bottom lip. The ranger almost wanted to pull away from the unfamiliar feeling, but there was another part of him that burned with curiosity after the first time the blond had done it, as unexpected as it had been.

The Antivan moved his tongue again, and Theron hesitantly parted his lips to allow entry. They automatically leaned closer, Zevran’s hands finding the back of his head while his own draped over the blond’s shoulders, bodies touching as much as they could.

Theron closed his eyes as he felt the blond’s tongue carefully explore his mouth, a strange action to a strange kiss that definitely seemed as if it belonged to the Orlesians. He shivered, but didn’t pull away this time from the slow but intense kiss. 

 

  * **Kiss on the nose**



Usually Zevran is the one to initiate most kisses, so it comes as a surprise when Theron suddenly leans over to press his lips to the tip of the Antivan’s nose. He darts away before the startled blond can think up a good quip to respond with, and both smile under the afternoon sun.

  * **Kiss on the forehead**



Theron trudges into the tent after second watch, glad for the chance to sleep. He is painstakingly quiet as he undresses and slips into bed next to a sleeping Zevran, and lies awake to watch him. Then he lowers his head to gently kiss the other elf’s forehead in goodnight.

  * **Kiss on the ear**



Zevran “ambushes” him one evening, payback for an earlier slight, holding Theron just tight enough to keep his arms at his sides and to stop him from wriggling away like a snake. With the ranger’s quiver digging uncomfortably into his chest, he leans in and swiftly kisses one pointed brown ear, a hint of teeth the silent promise of more later.

  * **Kiss on the neck**



Theron tilts his head to one side, silently allowing Zevran to continue his attentions down the curve of his neck. Hot breath ghosts over his pulse point, making a chill of longing run through him that those lips quickly follow down his body.

  * **Kiss on the back**



It’s unusual and still new, something that never fails to make the ranger pause for a second in faint confusion even if he’s stopped giving the Antivan those looks. Zevran smiles, and presses the next kiss lower, following the curves and dips of his spine, tasting mingled oil and sweat, the smell of the forest that is uniquely Theron’s.

  * **Good morning kiss**



Mornings are bleary reluctance; despite how early they wake, and how efficient both are at their morning routine once they’re up, both encourage the other to lie huddled in the furs for just a few more minutes trading lazy, closed mouth kisses before the dog is inevitably sent in to interrupt before things grow any more serious so early in the day. Alistair unfortunately had to learn the hard way once both not to delay doing it, or go in himself.

  * **Drunk/sloppy kiss**



Theron tries to remain sober, mostly for the rest of the group’s sake. Zevran drunk is enough trouble, the group doesn’t need two elves with lowered inhibitions. Even drunk, the Antivan is as good a kisser as ever, if a little more insistent and amorous regardless of where they are or what company they’re in. The term “extricating” usually comes to mind.

  * **Awkward kiss**



Theron had never kissed before, which was obvious from the fact their teeth managed to clack together jarringly. Zevran makes short work of teaching him better.

  * **Angry kiss**



Zevran isn’t sure if he wants to ravish him (or be ravished) in celebration, or kill that damn ranger with his bare hands while he’s still on his sickbed with bandages around his side. He comes to a compromise with himself, and as soon as Theron is given the all clear the blond pounces like a starved wolf, deliberately waiting until Theron’s back is turned purely so he can grab him by the shoulders and spin him round in a quick, disorientating motion to claim his mouth. The stress-releasing arguments and apologies for recklessness come far later, but for now breath needs to be held.

  * **Apology kiss**



Theron sits moodily by the fire, only the dog feeling sure enough of his standing to brave sitting with him tonight. Zevran approaches carefully, ensuring he is within sight before he sits down beside the ranger. He’s sheepish, which is something he thought only Wynne’s best efforts could coax from him, and a quiet apology is offered. Theron side-eyes him, and eventually returns the apology with a gentle kiss once enough suspense has been built. All is forgiven.

  * **Missed you kiss**



Alistair reads the situation and wisely moves out of the way before he gets unceremoniously pushed aside by a lithe Antivan freshly returned. It’s been far too long, breathless with surprise, but that makes the reunion all the more sweeter - and Theron’s hands on Zevran’s chest stop him from pressing closer because they’re in  _public, for the Creators’ sakes_  and if they don’t stop soon things will become embarrassingly uncomfortable for at least one of them.

  * **Shy kiss**



The first time Theron kisses him in public, Zevran is sure for a moment he imagined it. The others are busy up ahead, paying no mind to the lagging elves, so he is free to give the ranger a questioning look. Theron merely shrugs, his best but still rather poor attempt at being casual, a blush creeping over his cheeks. He could do it again, if Zevran wants?

  * **Surprised kiss**



Zevran knows it’s coming but he plays the role of unwary prey, taking an unusual interest in the dagger he is sharpening. He is taken by surprise regardless at how quick Theron is, without trading that speed for noise as most tend to do. Hunters. Theron would make a good assassin if he could ever be persuaded to not use his bow. The firm kiss to his cheek makes the Antivan smile, and he darts a hand out to capture one of Theron’s wrists so he can’t sidle away innocently this time, surprise and amusement in both gazes as Zevran pulls him back.

  * **Sad kiss**



It takes Theron a while to collect himself when the nightmares worsen, to make himself stop crying. Zevran originally tried to offer consoling words and touches, but quickly learnt that was not what the ranger wanted, not what he needed. Instead, he stays quiet, allowing Theron privacy without leaving the bedroll in the middle of the night. When Theron leans against the Antivan at last, eyes red but firmly dry, the kisses they share are gentle. No words are needed to show sympathy and understanding, and they’re not sure if words could even suffice.

  * **“Doing the do” kiss**



It’s the rush of sweat-slick skin against skin, the sheer intimacy that has them reaching for each other, harsh breaths mingling before pleasured sounds are swallowed by their lips pressing together, firm and open-mouthed and  _needing_. They are surrounded and lost in each other, the kiss one burningly intense focus point among many for their desires until they have to regrettably pull away for air again.


End file.
